Clamp
Professor Clamp (also once known as Yarrit Labnor) is the technical advisor for the Snow Kids and one of the creators of The Metaflux. He enjoys playing games with Thran and builds various gadgets in his spare time. Appearance Clamp is a short, elderly person who wears glasses and has grey, unkempt hair and a goatee. When he was younger, he had blond hair. Personality Clamp has a caring personality and always keeps the best interests of his friends at heart. In the first season while Bleylock was blackmailing him, he was snappy and stressed constantly, the players and staff even saw something was strange. In the second season he was much more cheery however he tended to be a little preoccupied while helping Sonny in his spare time. History Past Before the Akillian Ice Age began, Yarrit Labnor and I'Son were two Technoid scientists that were working for Bleylock on Akillian. Their job was to create an artificial flux for the latest in robot footballers. When it was completed, Bleylock stated that the flux made the robots play like humans and upon seeing the flux's statistics, he realised that the flux was undetectable. Yarrit and I'Son soon realised that the flux was too dangerous to be kept in existence and the two tried to dispose of it. However, it exploded on Akillian, causing the planets axis to change and plunged the planet into an ice age. Yarrit appears to have been caught shortly after and his memory erased by Bleylock. Sometime after the Akillian Ice Age began, Yarrit, now going by the name of Clamp (possibly because he forgot his name when his memory was erased), met Aarch - the two became good friends and traveled together. Clamp's ability to work with machines was not erased and he spent his time creating various machines for pleasure. Season 1 When he returned to Akillian with Aarch, Clamp built a new machine named the Holotraining Cube which was used to create a simulation of a playing field. Also, virtual players could be added as well as different senarios. During the first season, when Bleylock discovered that The Breath of Akillian manifested itself, he blackmailed Clamp by giving him his memory back and warning him that he would tell everyone that he had caused the ice age unless he did as he was told. Clamp spent a few of the early episodes of the first season gathering samples of flux and testing it for traces of Metaflux. When Sonny Blackbones himself discovers Bleylock's intentions, he attempts to stop him. However, Bleylock retaliates by implanting a microphone into Clamp's neck which slowly released a poison into his body. If he wanted the antidote he had to synthesize a new Metaflux. Clamp was then kidnapped by Bleylock and replaced with a clone, who peformed various tests that secretly extracted Metaflux. In The Star, Clamp was freed by Sonny and The Pirates who managed to find and give him the antidote, returned to the Snow Kids and revealed the clone as a fake. Clamp and Sonny together confessed that they caused the ice age and now the Metaflux was dorment inside the Snow Kids bodies and if it wasn't removed soon, then it would be deadly to their health. Clamp and Sonny then extract the Metaflux from the players and synthesize it before Sonny took it and destroyed it. Season 2 Clamp continues to work on his machines and secretly works with Sonny Blackbones and The Pirates to discover Bleylock's new intentions and to investigate the Netherball Sphere to find what its purpose was. When the Snow Kids win the Galactik Football Cup in Bleylock's Revenge, Clamp says that he's game to helping the Snow Kids win the cup for a third time running. Season 3 TBA Gallery Yarrit Labnor.png|Clamp before the Akillian Ice Age. 20140630_121201.jpg 19068.jpg Category:Male Category:Snow Kids Category:Scientists Category:Technoid